Wicked
by xOhxSnapx
Summary: A botched up potion. Five misplaced children. Yes, this is another children from the future fic. AU. HPDM. HGRW.


**_Wicked_  
****Summary:** A botched up potion. Five missed placed children and humorous discovery of romance  
**Authors note:** This was a big spur of the moment fic, and I have no idea where this is going, or even if I want to continue it.

* * *

"Oh, brilliant," a girl whined, peering into a cauldron and wrinkling her nose. "You botched up another one."

Another girl huffed and crossed her arms. "I did not! _you_ didn't add the right last ingredient, and you stirred it wrong."

There was stifled laughter coming from either side of the two girls and they couldn't help but to glare up at their friends. They had all snuck down into the dungeons to supposedly concoct a potion that would help them to see what their future would be like. It was beyond curfew, as it was, and them all getting found because of laughter wasn't something any one of them was very much looking forward to. So far they were lucky enough that they hadn't been caught while they were busy getting all the ingredients. There had been enough confusion and glass breaking that would have awaken the whole Gryffindor house, even if the lot of them could sleep through almost anything.

Taking in the scene before him, one of the two boys in the room couldn't help but to try and stifle more laughter. He was sitting atop an empty table, watching as the Gryffindor and Slytherin sisters continued to give each other the silent treatment for what had to have been the millionth time that night. With a glance off to the side were the other set of siblings. They were redheads like him, but unlike him, they couldn't contain their laughter. For the most part, he was glad to have been an only child.

"Parker," one of the girls whined, turning to face one of the redheaded siblings. "Tell Ember that she botched the potion up."

"Oi!" Parker cried quietly, looking between the two feuding sisters. "I'm not getting mixed up in all this. Don't mix me up in all this, Cecilia," he said holding up his hands backing into the shelf that was behind him with a small 'oof!'. His sister rolled her eyes. "Ow, shut up, Maggie," he groaned before the entire room burst out if a fit of sniggers. The sisters, Ember and Cecilia , however were bent over the cauldron with an unreadable expression on both of their faces as they studied the lime green bubbling liquid. When Maggie had made a comment to the boy sitting on the table, Ethan, Ember had looked up, waving her hand before going back into discussion with her sister.

They went over the ingredients quietly to themselves, Cecilia holding the book and pointing off what things should have went in. Ember was busying herself arguing that she had put in all the correct ingredients. Completely ignoring the fact that Parker and Maggie where getting on Ethan about being the milkman's kid. That was when Ember noticed it. She stared long and hard at the book being held in her sisters arms before she gave a faint squeaking sound, ignoring the rising bubbling sound from the cauldron. She scrambled around to the other side of the table, picking through the remaining ingredients before sputtering, gray eyes widening behind over grown dark bangs. When she glanced up at her sister gray eyes met green and she pointedly looked back down at the table.

They were supposed to have added thyme when they had added rosemary. Both girls groaned.

"We've got to get out of here," Cecilia snapped, catching the attention on the three who were bickering. However, their attention was quickly adverted to the cauldron. All five students stepped back. It wasn't long before they were trying to scramble around the tables. But luck wasn't on their side. The cauldron exploded with an glass shattering boom, catching the five of them.

-----

"C'mon, Harry," Ron grinned as he walked next to Harry. Harry, Hermione, and himself were headed back up to the Gryffindor common room, none all to willing to go to potion later that day.

The three of them had actually been walking silently as they headed up the several fights of stairs to the seventh floor. Hermione, occasionally, would look up from her book with an immense expression her face before spouting off some random information from the book that she was reading. Harry and Ron groaned in despair every time. She had been doing it all throughout breakfast and lunch. They were lucky that she didn't do it during class. Hearing their professors lecture was one thing, but to hear a side lecture as well? They would probably have keeled over.

Harry snorted softly to himself. He was about to say something when the three of them winced at the sound of a high pitched scream echoing down the hall. The trio set off in a run. "Too bloody early," Ron had grunted as the three of them pulled themselves around a corner, pausing to listen to the sounds that they heard. There wasn't much besides a few strained murmurs and what sounded like a stifled scream.

"I can't believe it," one voice whined, on the brink of another scream. "We're going to be in so much trouble. I'm going to be in trouble. Father's going to restrict my allowance-"

"Cecilia, you don't _have_ an allowance!" Another voice cried before groaning.

"Shut up, Emberlynn!" Cecilia snapped, not once noticing the three people who peered around the corner as she begun to pace. She curled her fingers around a strand of dark hair, glancing at the floor. "I can't believed this happened. How could it happen - _stop laughing Maggie! -_ We don't know where we are. We left the classroom a mess, and I've got green potion slime in my hair!"

Hermione glanced up at Harry and Ron as another one of the students exclaimed that the green slime was barely noticeable. When Harry glanced down to hide his laughter, and Ron practically snorted with laughter she rolled her eyes, smacking them both on the arm before finally walking around the corner, the two following her quietly. The 'new' students didn't seem to notice them until at last Hermione cleared her throat. "Are you all lost or something?" Hermione asked, craning her neck slightly so that she could get a better look at the students before her. They were all wearing the Hogwarts uniform. Judging by the neck ties three happened to be Gryffindors, one a Ravenclaw, and one , the one who had been ranting, a Slytherin.. They were all covered in a type of lime green slime of some sort, and all with a look of shock and confusion written on their faces.

Whatever else Hermione was about to say was cut off by a small squeak from one of the girls. "Mum!" Was all that she had been able to get out before the other two girls clamped their hands over her mouth. The two boys beside them laughed.

"Right," one of them said, stretching his arms above his head with a sigh. "At least now we know _where_ we are. Blimey, Dad, what did you do to your hair?"

Ron spluttered as he glanced at the redheaded boy who was looking at him. "Wh-what?"

"Parker!" The smallest girl hissed after struggling away from the hands around her mouth. She stomped on his foot. "You're clueless. Absolutely clueless. _Nothings_ happened yet! Think about it. I mean look at Mum!" The girl paused looking wide eyed as she glanced up at Ron and Hermione. "Oops."

Parker sniggered, tapping the tip of his shoe on the ground in pain. "Nice going, Maggie."

Completely confuse by this point, and with Hermione's jaw practically touching the floor, and Ron looking at strands of hair as if he were trying to find out what was wrong with it, Harry sighed. The two dark haired girl both held back their laughter as best they could, but it didn't go unnoticed. "What?" He asked, glanced up at them.

Ember and Cecilia both shrugged, but it was the remaining boy who spoke up. "Bugger. Mum was right. Your hair _does_ look like a rat's next."

"Ethan!"

Cecilia snicker. "Looks like a rats nest? Dad's hair hasn't changed one bit, according to Father that is. Now I see exactly what he means." She received a light push from Ember before she sniggered again.

At this point Harry just shook his head, completely confused by what it was they were saying. "Hold on a minute. Who exactly are you all?" He asked, looking just as confused as Ron by this point, who had finally come to once again. Hermione seemed to be waiting for the answer as well. Neither one of the dark haired girls looked like they were about to give an answer. In fact, if anything they had clamped their mouths shut and glanced down idly at the floor. The girl, Maggie, just giggled before waving her hand at Harry. When she didn't get his attention at first she pouted before trudging over to him, Ron, and Hermione. She waved directly in front of their faces. Well, in front of Harry's face at lease.

"They," Maggie said, pointing to Cecilia and Ember. "Are your daughters. Cecilia and Emberlynn. Fourth year Slytherin and Gryffindor," she continued happily, ignoring the looks that the girl were giving her and the groan that her brother had emitted before covering his face with his hands.

Harry looked at the two girls that he'd been staring at as if someone had hit him with a ton of bricks. He wasn't sure what he had a hard time comprehending; the fact that he had two daughters or the fact that one of them was a Slytherin. But then - wait - if they were is daughters, why were they even in Hogwarts? He didn't even have a bloody girlfriend or anything. As if being able to read his mind, Maggie grinned and bounded next to her brother. He grin seemed to have widened even more.

"Oh, we're from the future. I'm Maggie. Maggie Weasley. This is my brother Parker, and our cousin Ethan," she said just has happily as before, despite the fact that Parker had just smacked her in the back of her head as if to shut her up. She only scowled and pouted before turning back to the three in front of them. "We, um, we dunno why were here," she lied, tugging at a strand of red hair. Ethan snorted.

Hermione shook her head. "So, let me get this straight," she said, clutching the book she was holding to her chest. "Those two are related to Harry. You three are Weasley's, but then - who are your parents exactly?"

Before Maggie had the chance to speak up, Ethan cleared his throat and answered. "I'm Ginny Weasley's son," he said, folding his arms over his chest, listening to the sounds of Ember and Cecilia snicker. "And Parker and Maggie are yours and Uncle Ron's, Aunt." He finished, unable to hold back the faint smirk that crossed his faced as Ron visibly paled, and Harry choked on silent laughter. Hermione's jaw seemed to have dropped back to the floor.

Maggie, who looked as if she would burst from all the _excitement_ gave another one of her squeals and clapped her hands. "This is so incredibly wicked. Cecilia, just think! You'll be able to see what your Father looked like when he was our age!" She squealed.

Cecilia paled before glancing up at Harry. Beside her, her sister bit down on her lip. "Maggie, shut up!" the Slytherin girl snapped.

Harry blanched. "Father?"

"Oops."


End file.
